soul village
by TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD
Summary: Two worlds never thought to meet until one day it just happened out of the blue no one knew it would happen it just did
1. Chapter 1

**a/n ok so i know i have like two other stories still in progress and stuff but i just had to post the first chapter for this since i already had it written out. This fic is for my fellow otaku amigo Pervy Sage (you know who you are ^_^)**

**ok so enough blabbering **

**disclaimer: i own nothing if i owned something i would be a rich bitch and i would rub it everyone's face JUST KIDDING I'm to nice to do that right pervy XD **

* * *

Chapter 1- a new beginning

My life if anything was NOT boring. My mother, being a gambler and having the worst of luck was always moving from place to place. What did I do? I moved with her since I didn't know who my father was and didn't have anyone else to stay with. I loved my life. My mother also being a ninja, started training me when I was two since we didn't live in a village that had a proper school. But of course all good things must come to an end sometime. I guess i was having too much of a good life since it ended in a tragedy. You might be thinking "oh her mother died." but no she didn't I did. I don't remember much about it all I remember is getting kidnapped and then seeing my beaten and cut up body in the arms of my crying mother. That was about a year ago. I have been wondering this world this whole year. No one can see me , I feel very alone. I have met other souls yes but they are either going crazy or completely nuts. So today I find myself in a meadow not far from Konoha, my birth village. I feel at home here.

"I've never seen you around here before."I hear a voice behind me.

"Hello I'm talking to you." it said now closer than before.

"How can you see me?" I ask turning around to face the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be able to see you?" I now see that it's a male, he has dark blue hair and eyes. I could tell he was a ninja because of the ninja band he was wearing on his arm.

"What's your name?" I ask him a bit suspicious.

"Mamoru Hitsugaya." He answers giving me a serious look.

"The protector huh?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes , the protector, now answer my question, why shouldn't I be able to see you?" he says crossing his arms over his chest.

I give him a serious look. not knowing if I should answer him or not.

"Go on." he encourages.

"Okay, 'cause I'm dead that's why ." I answer turning around not to face him.

"That's a lie." he answered

Then I got really mad.

"My name is Ayaka! If you don't believe me I'm sure you can look up my name and find out how and when I died !" I scream at him. There is chock on his face.

"Your Ayaka! Your death is still being investigated! No one has any idea who did it! Do you?" He asks

"Nope." I simply answer walking away.

"Aw come on you gotta know!" he says walking after me.

"Well, I don't. Good bye Hitsugaya-san." I say and disappear.

I appear in another meadow closer to the village only to find a huge monster there looking at me like I'm food. As fast as it was there it was gone as a sword cuts the monsters ugly head two. The owner of the sword then approaches me, sword still in hand.

"Don't be afraid okay, I'm here to take you to the other side." He says bring the end of the hilt of his sword to my forehead. Before I could say anything I was in a strange new world with strange new people.

"I guess it's time to start over." I tell myself walking away to find both food and some answers.

* * *

**a/n: ok so thats the first chapter what do think? feedback anyone? reviews flames and all are accpted so yeah there you have it ima leave now **

**bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Ok for those of you who read last chapter there has been a change Ayaka's name is no longer Ayaka but Miyuki i reapet AYAKA'S NAME IS NO LONGER AYAKA IT IS NOW MIYUKI **

**Anyway i would like to thank Kischekka for reviewing and yuki-eevee for favoriting this chapter is 4 you guys **

**

* * *

**

**chapter 2**

I didn't last long in the area call the Rukongai. Once I found out I could leave that hell hole I signed up as fast as I could. I love my new life as a shinigami. There's so much food! I love food! And I've made a whole bunch of friends. I have to admit, I do miss my mother and her crazy self, but this life is fun. People are calling me a genus because I graduated the academy in a year and a half when it takes 6 years to graduate. I don't think much of it. I'm going to be placed in the 6th division, and people are giving me mixed feelings about the place. some are saying I'm so lucky to be placed there and others are like you're gonna die. I honestly don't care for other people's opinions. a lot of people say they like that about me, how I'm so care free. Well, what else should you expect, I mean I was raised that way. So here I am, Walking down the hall of the academy minding my own beezwax when Renji Bumps into me.

"Oh! Miyuki sorry!" Renji says as he helps me up from the floor.

"It's okay Renji, I had my head in the clouds." I reply brushing myself off "So where are you off to in such a hurry?" I ask him.

"Oh, to show Rukia the score I got on my test." he answered achievement written all over his face.

"When are you gonna ask her out Ren? You so like her." I said lightly punching his arm.

"Heh, When are you gonna ask Hisagi out?" Renji replied as he ran away leaving a red faced me.

I'm so gonna get him back. Good thing we are going the same way. So 5 minutes later I finally catch up to him. He entered a room. So I wait for him outside the room so that when he comes out I can pounce on him and get him back for what he said to me.

Then when I least expected it, Kuchiki Byakuya comes out of the room.

"Hello, Kuchiki-Dono." I say as I bow.

"Hello Miyuki-san, and shouldn't you be calling me Kuchiki-Taicho?" he says just looking at me.

"Uh...Um...Yes...Gomen Kuchiki-Taicho." I answer my head still down.

Once I figure he's a good distance away I raised my head to see Rukia and Renji talking.

"Was Kuchiki-Taicho talking to you, Rukia?" I ask making my way inside the room.

"Yes, he was. He wants to adopt me into his family." She said not very enthusiastically.

"That's awesome! You want my opinion, accept the offer." I said as I walk out of the room. "I'll see y'll later." I say making my way to Renji's room. I had the most awesome prank in mind.


End file.
